ChiNyu
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Seorang bocah mesum di tambah seorang bocah menggemaskaan, maka hassilnya ke-OOC-an Wu saem. Kok bisa? Baca di dalam. Yaoi! Chibi KaiHun, slight KrisHo. DLDR.


**Cast: Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon.**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jangan berlarian anak-anak."

Seorang pria tampan yang di perkirakan masih berumur 24 tahun dan berfrofesi sebagai seorang guru olahraga di Sekolah Dasar Seirin, nampak menjerit kecil saat anak-anak yang didiknya berlarian menuju lapangan sekolah. Pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang model itu menghela nafas ketika seorang anak terjatuh dan menangis.

"HUWEEEEE…"

Anak kecil itu menangis keras sambil memegangi lututnya yang tergores, air matanya mengalir di pipi-nya yang chubby kas anak-anak. Teman-temannya mengelilingi anak yang masih menangis itu, raut wajah mereka menunjukkan rasa kasihan dan iba.

"Cup-cup, kan tadi sudah saem bilang agar jangan berlari."

Si pria tampan menggendong anak itu dan menghapus air matanya, ia mendudukkan diri di bangku pinggir lapangan dengan anak itu masih di pangkuannya. Dengan telaten guru muda itu menghapus debu-debu yang masih menempel di goresan itu dengan sapu tangannya.

Anak-anak yang lain -yang masih mengelilingi guru dan murid itu- hanya menganga takjub dengan prilaku lembut guru itu. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau guru tampan itu adalah guru yang dingin dan selalu nampak culas.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat guru itu selembut ini. Karena biasanya jangankan menghapus air mata dan mengobati luka murid-muridnya, guru itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan kalau ada anak yang menangis di hadapannya dan malah menampilkan wajah ' _aku tak perduli_ '.

Tapi sekarang, bagaimana bisa guru itu berlaku selembut ini? Pertanyaan- pertanyaan itu masih bertebaran di benak anak-anak ini.

"Wu _saem_.."

Seorang anak lelaki berwajah tampan dan berkulit tan, nampak menarik seragam olahraga yang di pakai oleh guru yang di panggilnya Wu _saem_ barusan.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

Nada dingin di guru kembali terdengar, mata tajamnya menatap anak tampan bernama Jongin itu seolah ia sedang menatap saingannya. Namun, Jongin patut di acungi jempol karena anak berumur 6 tahun itu sama sekali tidak takut dan malah melihat mata guru itu dengan tak kalah tajam.

Entah hanya ilusi ataupun mata para _audiens_ di sana yang terkena debu, tapi satu hal yang jelas. Anak-anak disana, dan anak yang masih terisak di pelukan guru itu bisa melihat listrik imajiner memercik di antara mata Wu _Saem_ dan mata Jongin.

"Saem bisa menurunkan Hunnie sekarang, karena aku yang akan mengobatinya."

Jongin berucap tegas, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau bocah itu masih berusia 6 tahun karena seharusnya kata-kata tegas itu adalah milik _ajhussi-ajhussi_ yang bekerja sebagai presdir di sebuah perusahaan.

"Ooo." Wu _saem_ membulatkan bibirnya, merasa agak jengkel karena di perintah bocah di depannya ini. "Apa kau sedang memerintahku bocah?" Alis Wu _saem_ naik.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sedang mengambil tanggung jawab ku."

Alis Wu _saem_ masih naik meninggi, tanggung jawab? Otak Wu _saem_ berputar mencari jawaban akan makna ucapan bocah berumur 6 tahun ini.

"Tanggung jawab apa maksud mu?"

"Tanggung jawab ku sebagai calon suami Hunnie."

DOENGGG….

CTAK..

Ucapan tegas Jongin mampu membuat urat kesabaran Wu _saem_ berdenyut dan menimbulkan perempatan di dahinya. Wu _saem_ menyipitkan matanya kesal, ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan membunuh yang sama sekali tidak pantas di perlihatkan oleh seorang guru pada muridnya.

"Kau bermimpi bocah." Wu _saem_ menekan emosinya dan menampilkan seringai mengejek.

Jongin menggeram kesal, mengalahkan Wu _saem_ memang sangat sulit –sesulit memecahkan pelajaran perkalian yang semalam baru di pelajarinya-.

Tapi tenang, Jongin juga tidak semudah itu untuk mengibarkan bendera putih. Ayolah, Park Jongin merupakan anak tampan yang tangguh.

"Mimpi yang akan jadi nyata."

Sekali lagi, para _audiens_ melihat kilatan listrik di mata kedua orang lelaki berbeda usia ini.

Anak-anak yang lain tidak bisa melerai ataupun menyela di perdebatan ini, karena sumpah mereka masih sayang nyawa. Bukan dalam artian harfiah, namun pandangan mata Wu _saem_ yang tajam itu sungguh bisa membuat bocah-bocah polos yang masih duduk di kelas 1 SD itu menangis mencari mama mereka.

"Ellllllll…"

Gumaman itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang disana.

Jongin dan Wu _saem_ menggeram, siapa yang berani mengusik perdebatan mereka? Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah kasihan, takut kalau si penggumam tadi –anak bernama Hunnie yang jatuh tadi- habis di lahap aura hitam yang kini tengah berkobar-kobar di belakang tubuh Wu _saem_.

"Thaem.."

Semua orang menahan nafas, menunggu reaksi Wu _saem_. Dan mereka langsung kembali menganga saat Wu _saem_ tersenyum dan malah mengelus kepala Hunnie dengan lembut.

Bukankah seharusnya Wu _saem_ marah? Bukan, maksud mereka bukan menghendaki anak yang di panggil Hunnie tadi kena marah. Oh ayolah, Hunnie itu kesayangan kelas mereka dan mereka sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak dimarahi.

Tetapi ini sungguhlah sangat tidak wajar karena Wu _saem_ sama sekali tidak marah dan malah tersenyum saat ada orang yang menyela pembicaraannya, bahkan mereka semua tahu Kepala sekolah SD Seirin pun tak luput dari kemaran Wu saem saat kepala sekolah mereka itu menyela kata-kata guru olahraga mereka ini.

"Ada apa? Masih sakit?"

Wu _saem_ berucap dengan halus, sangat berbeda kalau berbicara dengan mereka karena biasanya Wu _saem_ selalu berbicara dengan nada dingin dan sesekali mendesis.

"Thudah tidak, telimakathih thaem."

Hunnie - yang sesungguhnya bernama Sehun itu- menggeleng dengan imutnya, bocah yang masih cadel itu turun dari pangkuan Wu _saem_. Sehun membungkuk hormat, tanda berterimakasih pada guru olahraganya yang tampan itu.

Ahhh, Sehun imut bangetttt… Wu _saem_ dan anak-anak disana _ber-fanboying_ di dalam hati.

"Yakin? Kalau masih sakit Hunnie bisa duduk di sana saja." Wu _saem_ menunjuk tempat duduk di bawah pohon rindang di seberang lapangan.

"Aniyo." Sehun menggeleng, hingga poninya bergoyang ke kiri dan kekanan. Sekali lagi, semua orang disana menyumpah di dalah hati karena keimutan bocah berkulit pucat ini.

"Hunnie mau ikut olahlaga, kata _daddy_ olahlaga itu baguth untuk tubuh."

"Oh, _daddy_ Hunnie sangat bijak ternyata." Dan entah kenapa, nada bicara Wu _saem_ seolah bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya thaem."

"Ya iya dong, calon mertua aku memang sangat bijak saem."

Jongin tiba-tiba ikut bicara, dan dengan tidak tahu malaunya mengakui kalau _daddy_ Sehun adalah calon mertuanya.

"Ishhh, jangan ikut campur bocah. _Daddy_ Hunnie tidak akan mau mempunyai menantu sepertimu." Wu _saem_ mendecih.

Jongin ikut mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya menguap malas, sudah terlalu sering melihat adegan perdebatan ini. Wu _saem_ membalikkan badannya dan menatap anak didiknya yang lain yang sedari tadi di acuhkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan mulai pelajaran nya. Semuanya berbaris dan kita pemanasan."

Sehun, Jongin dan teman-teman mereka yang lain segera berbaris di lapangan, mengikuti semua gerakan pemanasan yang di lakukan oleh Wu _saem_. Anak-anak itu tampak lucu dengan seragam olahraga mereka yang berwarna pink dengan gradasi hitam, anak-anak itu nampak sangat menggemaskan. Namun….

"AWWWW…."

Suara pekikan yang terdengar dari arah belakang itu sukses membuat semua orang berbalik, dan mereka langsung menemukan Sehun sedang menatap Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara berat Wu _saem_ terdengar kesal.

"Thaem.."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, Ughhh imutnya….

"Ada apa, hmmm?" Sadar kalau Sehun yang berteriak, suara Wu _saem_ berubah lembut banget kayak _sponge cake._

"Jo-Jonginieee…"

Wu _saem_ menaikkan alisnya pertanda penasaran saat melihat Sehun malas menunjuk kearah Jongin yang berada di belakang mereka, sedangkan yang di tunjuk malah memasang wajah _innocent_ dan bersiul-siul kecil.

"Kenapa dengan bocah hitam itu?" Wu _saem_ berucap sadis. Oh ayolah, Wu _saem_ sedang bersikap rasis sekarang.

"Aku tidak hitam, kata papa kulitku ini _sexy_."

Ya tuhan….

Wu saem memijit pelipisnya, orang tua seperti apa yang sudah mengajari anak berumur 6 tahun ini tentang kata-kata orang dewasa seperti ' _sexy_ '? Wu _saem_ membuat catatan di dalam hati agar menemui orang tua Jongin nanti.

"Terserah."

Malas menghadapi si bocah narsis, Wu _saem_ kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah pucat di depannya ini.

"Jadi? Kenapa Hunnie berteriak?"

"Jonginie melemath bokong Hunnie."

 _What The_ …?

Oke, tahan. Jangan sampai anda mengumpat Wu _saem_. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan mengumpat saat mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi?

Meremas bokong? Ya tuhannnnn…

Entah sudah keberapa kali hari ini Wu _saem_ mengadu kepada tuhan akibat muridnya yang bernama Jongin ini. Tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan, dari mana anak ini belajar hal se-mesum itu?

Wu _saem_ akan segera menemui orang tua Jongin sepulang sekolah nanti, dan Wu _saem_ bersumpah akan menceramahi mereka hingga satu hari satu malam _non stop._

"Oi bocah, darimana kau belajar meremas bokong orang hah? Itu tidak sopan."

"Dari papa, aku sering melihat papa meremas bokong mama."

 _Damn…._

O-ow, Wu _saem_ kelepasan.

Dia sungguh tidak bisa memprediksikan bagaimana rupa orang tua Jongin, dan bagaimana bisa mereka menyuguhkan adegan tak senonoh di hadapan putra mereka. Wu _saem_ mengubah keputusannya, karena ia akan menceramahi orang tua yang mesum itu seminggu penuh.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan bocah." Wu _saem_ mendengus dan membawa Sehun kepelukannya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk Hunnie." Jongin memekik dan menarik lengan kecil Sehun.

"Jangan tarik-tarik." Wu _saem_ tak mau kalah dan menggendong Sehun.

Tubuh pendek Jongin sebagai anak yang masih berumur 6 tahun kalah telak dengan tubuh tinggi Wu saem yang seperti tiang listrik itu.

Argggghhh, Jongin kalah di bidang tinggi badan dan dia bertekad akan menghabiskan seluruh susu yang ada di lemari es mama-nya nanti.

"Yak, Wu _saem_ jangan membawa Hunnie." Jongin mengejar Wu _saem_ yang berlari sambil menggendong Sehun.

"Jangan ikuti kami bocah." Wu _saem_ makin mempercepat laju kakinya.

"TOLONG..! ADA GURU PEDOFIL…"

Aghhhhhhh, mendengar teriakan Jongin. Wu saem semakin berlari menjauh, karena demi tuhan. Baru kali ini ia menemukan bocah yang sudah tahu kata pedofil.

Mereka berlarian di sepanjang halaman, dengan Sehun yang tertawa di gendongan Wu saem. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya? Yah, sepertinya mereka akan bebas jam olahraga hingga satu jam kedepan.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Yak, Wu Yifan."

Suara pekikan itu terdengar jelas saat pria tampan -yang ternyata Wu _saem_ itu-, dan seorang anak -yang ternyata adalah Sehun- baru memasuki rumah mewah bak istana. Kedua pria tampan berbeda usia itu serempak menoleh kearah ruang tengah dimana suara itu berasal.

" _Mommy_ …"

Sehun berlari dan memeluk pria manis yang memekik tadi, ia menyamankan pelukannya di dada sang _mommy_.

"Hunnie ke kamar dulu ya, _mommy_ mau berbicara dengan _daddy_." Sang _mommy_ yang bernama Wu Joonmyeon itu berucap lembut pada anaknya, yang langsung di patuhi oleh Sehun.

" _Dad_ , Hunnie ke kamal dulu ya." Sehun berjalan kekamar setelah berpamitan dengan Yifan yang masih berdiri.

"Y-ya."

Yifan tergagap saat ia di tinggal berdua dengan sang istri yang sekarang sudah melihatnya dengan pandangan membunuh, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya dan ia langsung menelan ludah saat istrinya mulai membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Kau…"

"Y-ya sayang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke kantor, hmmm?"

"A-aku.."

"DAN KENAPA KAU MALAH MENJADI GURU OLAHRAGA DI SEKOLAH SEHUN, HAH?"

O-ow, sang nyonya mengamuk. Merasa dongkol karena sejak 3 bulan terakhir, di setiap hari kamis ia akan selalu mendapat telepon dari sekretaris suaminya ini di kantor. Sekretaris suaminya itu akan menanyakan dimana keberadaan sang presdir, padahal Joonmyeon sangat tahu kalau paginya Yifan selalu berangkat dengan tujuan ke kantor.

Karena insiden itu, Joonmyeon sempat berburuk sangka dan mengira Yifan selingkuh karena tidak ke kantor dan malah menemui selingkuhannya. Dan demi membuktikan dugaannya, Joonmyeon mengikuti Yifan pada hari kamis dua minggu yang lalu.

Joonmyeon sukses ternganga saat mengetahui tujuan Yifan, karena Yifan bukannya mendatangi selingkuhannya dan malah datang ke sekolah Sehun –putra mereka-. Ia bingung, karena seingatnya sekolah Sehun tidak pernah memberikan panggilan kerumahnya.

Dan usut punya usut, ternyata Yifan setiap hari kamis selalu menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah itu. bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, karena sekolah itu merupakan milik keluarga Wu.

"A-aku"

Shit, Yifan kembali tergagap. Dia tidak pernah menang bila berhadapan dengan istrinya, yeah kecuali di ranjang tentunya.

"APA?"

"Aku hanya mau melindungi Hunnie dari bocah mesum berkulit hitam itu." Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa bicara dengan lancar.

"Kau juga mesum naga." Joonmyeon mendengus.

"Aku mesum pada istriku." Yifan membela diri.

"Dan Jongin juga mesum pada calon istrinya."

Kali ini Yifan terdiam, kalah telak.

"Sehun dan Jongin memang akan menikah ketika mereka dewasa, sayang." Suara Joonmyeon melembut. "Bukankah itu keinginanmu dan Chanyeol?"

Yifan hanya menghela nafas, mengutuk sahabatnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu karena telah menodai pikiran polos Jongin dengan hal-hal mesum yang pasti dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya-ya.." Yifan menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Lagipula, Jongin juga sangat menyayangi uri Sehunnie." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Aku tahu." Hahhhh, kali ini Yifan tersenyum lembut.

Dan tanpa kedua orang tua itu ketahui, di dalam kamar Sehun, Jongin tengah asyik membaca komik Naruto.

"Neee, Jonginie.."

"Hmmm?" Jongin hanya berdehem, sok tampil keren.

"Kenapa Jonginie thelalu mathuk lewat jendela Hunnie..?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dan Jongin harus mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tak mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"Karena paman Yifan akan marah kalau aku datang kesini." Jongin berbicara lembut. "Sudah selesai mengerjakan PR? Hunnie harus tidur siang kan? Jonginie juga mau pulang, takut mama khawatir."

Jongin itu dewasa, tepatnya sok dewasa. Berusaha tampil berkesan agar Sehun menyukainya.

"Iya, ya udah. Hunnie tidul." Sehun langsung naik ke ranjangnya dan matanya bisa melihat Jongin yang mulai melompati jendelanya.

Jongin yang sudah sampai di halaman segera berlari menuju semak-semak yang menyembunyikan sebuah lubang seukuran dirinya di tembok pagar rumah keluarga Wu, ia segera memasuki mobil mewahnya dan segera menyuruh _Ajhussi_ Kim –supirnya- untuk tancap gas menuju manor Park.

Beruntunglah seorang Park Jongin karena kamar Sehun berada di lantai satu, sehingga tubuhnya yang masih pendek itu bisa dengan mudah memasukinya. Kekekeke…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Udah baca? Wajib review dan meninggalkan jejak...**

 **Nulis oneshot karena lagi nyari inspirasi buat ngelanjutin FF yang lain. Kekekeke...**


End file.
